¿Son sueños?, es la vida
by Sora Kurusugawa
Summary: ChiKane busca desesperada-mente al amor de su vida, planea encontrar a cualquier costo a Himeko en un lugar desagradable, un tanto asqueroso, y hasta horripilante, se topa con unos sujetos que igual buscan a Himeko, estos le dan la "bienvenida" a Chikane, ¿porque buscan a Himeko? ¿hizo algo?(no soy buena escribiendo este tipo de introducciones, pero les pido una oportunidad y lean)


no sabia exactamente que sucedía aquí, y no tenia la mas mínima intención de descubrirlo planeaba encontrarla y una vez que la tuviera entre mis brazos escaparíamos juntas, ella es lo mas importante para mi y no deseo por nada del mundo dejarla ir

Chikane!- me grito Haruka mientras lanzaba hacia mi un bate de metal - cuídate!- me grito con preocupación es su mirada y después corrió a su destino

HARU!- ella volteo a verme- te esperare, tienes que regresar! ENTENDIDO!- ella me sonrió y después se volteo, levanto su mano y empezó a realizar un movimiento con ella de despedida, continuo con su carrera hasta desaparecer de mi vista- solo espera Himeko

no detuve mi carrera en ningún instante, realmente estaba un poco ya cansada y mis piernas empezaban a dolerme, continué corriendo cuando de pronto identifique la silueta de un hombre robusto y MUY! alto, choque con el y caí al suelo, a la poca luz que daba su lampara de mano pude ver su sonrisa de satisfacción, me había encontrado y sin necesidad de buscarme, llegue a el así sin mas

hola pequeña- me saludo sacando un arma de fuego, sin pensar golpee su pierna derecha con mi bate, la mayor fuerza que tenia y eso debió lastimar lo pues soltó la lampara y la pistola cayo al suelo y me dedico una mirada de odio, yo no lo pensé dos veces y me lance a golpear su rostro con mi bate, el se quejaba peor basto cuatro golpes para que no pudiera defenderse, empezó a sangrar sin embargo no debute mis golpes

NO!- escuche desde lejos un grito desgarrador, detuve mis golpes para ver al sujeto agonizando, me acerque a el y saque su identificación, su móvil y unas llaves que traía consigo, levante la lampara de mano y luego apague su luz, continué para levantar el arma de fuego y la guarde en mi bota claro quitando le el seguro, preferiría lastimar mi pie yo misma que perder la vida por alguien mas, después mire un momento al hombre- lo lamento- susurre y continué corriendo, no tenia tiempo para sentir lastima de sujetos como el de antes, la voz de la mujer que grito no la reconocí, no tengo idea de quien sea pero seguramente su grito no significa nada bueno

sal de allí pequeña!- escuchaba gritar aun sujeto, se escuchaba cerca así que debía de tener mucho cuidado, habian mucho callejones, estaba muy oscuro, apestaba horrible, el aroma del metal oxidado desagradaba, el camino era resbaloso, encontré un tambo donde podría esconderme pues me camuflaba perfectamente escondida detrás de este- sal niña!- esa voz era de otro sujeto, sus paso se acercaban cada vez mas al igual que los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban y mi respiración se agitaba- niña!- gritaron al unisono los dos, pero cada vez uno se alejaba mas del otro, así termine ya no escuchando ni la voz ni pasos del otro sujeto lamentablemente uno de ellos se acerba mas a mi- te encontré!- escuche su voz y mi corazón se detuvo mi temperatura aumento y empece a temblar de miendo wn todo el cuerpo

AHH! escuche el grito de dolor de Himeko, mi temor desapareció haciéndose presente mi preocupación, alteración, inquietud, demasiada angustia me levante rápidamente, y corrí directo a donde escuche el grito no fue mucho cuando encontré al sujeto ese pateando en el estomago a Himeko que yacía en el suelo ya no grito solo se quejaba casi calladamente del dolor, me lance hacia el golpeando su cabeza con mi bate, el casi cae la piso peor mantuvo su equilibrio y después volteo a verme amenazadora mente, se acerco lentamente a mi y mientras el daba un paso mas acercándose a mi yo daba otro alejándome de "el", Himeko entendió, se levanto con mucha dificultad para después correr sin embargo no podía ni caminar y termino tropezándose con uno de los cables en el suelo, cayo sobre unos tambos de metal provocando un estruendoso ruido, el sujeto volteo hacia ella y aproveche su distraccion para golpear con el bate en su parte intima el termino agachándose y claro no lo pensé nuevamente y golpee su rostro con toda mi fuerza sacando le sangre de la nariz, le di una cuantas patadas ya que estaba en el suelo, despues con el bate en mis manos golpee agresivamente su rostro, lo suficiente como para que no pudiera reaccionar en un buen rato y pude continuar golpeándolo si no fuera por Hiemko grito llamando mi atencion

Chikane!- no entendi hasta sentir la patada en mi espalda, así como caí al suelo di un giro de maroma para levantarme, sin embargo cuando estaba de cuclillas sentí otra patada peor en mi rostro terminado en el suelo, este sujeto era mas alto, robusto, musculoso y claro mucho mas fuerte que el anterior, era mas veloz y no tan estúpido como el otro, pues cuando Himeko pego otro grito fingiendo ver venir a alguien, el no se detuvo, no se volteo ni se distrajo, continuo con su labor y claro se esmeraba mucho en golpear mu rostro continuamente, todo lo vi tan borroso, me mareaba y se me entumecía el rostro, sentía mi sangre correr por mi rostro y los gritos de miedo de Himeko, que se lanzo a la espalda del sujeto, se trepo! en el sujeto y le pegaba en la espalda, sin embargo solo basto que el diera un brusco movimiento y ella cayo al suelo, de inmediato se levanto gritándole que me dejara y el con solo una bofetada la tiro al suelo, se giro a mi que no miraba atenta la escena, su mirada era tan fría y se acerco a mi velozmente, sobre mi casi a horcajadas volvió a golpear mi rostro nuevamente y justo al tercer puñetazo que me dio en la cara yo levante con rapidez una piedra golpeando su sien, luego lo empuje y el cayo al suelo, me arrastre por el suelo tratando de alejarme de el, Himeko se acerco con el bate de metal en sus temblorosas manos y cuando el sujeto empezaba a levantarse ella lo golpeo agresivamente y para especificar golpeo en su nariz haciéndolo sangrar y seguramente perdió la visión o se mareo pues cayo al suelo y se notaba ido, Himeko solto el bate y se acerco a mi desesperada y angustiada, se tiro al suelo para estar a mi estatura, me abrazo fuertemente, pude sentir su calidez que me tranquilice, ella me abrazaba protectora mente era sorprendente que en este momento cambiaran nuestros papeles

son estúpidas- dijo el hombre ya de pie mientras se acercaba a nosotras, separo a Himeko de mis brazos jalandola de su cabello rubio con agresividad, la empujo terminando ella lejos de nosotros, se acerco rápidamente a mi con el bate de metal en manos con intención de golpearme


End file.
